Lavender Suds and Sultry Fun
by TheDevilandhisQueen
Summary: "Well," she began, "I could use some help…" she turned around again, her water-slicked back to his chest, before pulling her hair off to the side of her shoulder to reveal the nape of her neck, "washing my back." One-shot.


**A/N: Here is the missing shower scene from chapter 13 of our fic, _Whenever, Wherever_! Those who don't read our fic (though they definitely should), can still enjoy this steamy smut. Takes place the morning after Blair's birthday party, 4x07. **

* * *

Blair noticed the rush of cold air the second he entered the bathroom, a slight shiver running down her spine both at the temperature drop and the anticipation as she watched his dark silhouette slipping out of his suit.

"I hope you saved some fun for me," Chuck made his presence known as he stepped in under the stream behind her, dark eyes alight with humor, a trace of lust, and always love.

Slowly, Blair turned to face him, eyes admiring him (all of him) appreciatively. She'd just finished rinsing the lavender scented shampoo from her hair, leaving the deep brown locks in rivulets along her back and shoulders, a smile creeping onto her lips.

He'd been distracted momentarily by the water droplets that rolled in groups down the ivory skin of her body, chasing each other down her neck, shoulders, and the crevice between her breasts…. His attention was hers again, though, when her hands reached for him to pull him closer, and his own found her hips, forming to them perfectly while fighting the urge to let them slide to other parts of her that he was sure would appreciate the touch just as much.

"Well," she began, "I could use some help…" she turned around again, her water-slicked back to his chest, before pulling her hair off to the side of her shoulder to reveal the nape of her neck, "washing my back."

His grip went lax and his eyes darkened, lips parting in nothing short of awe, the column of creamy skin sorely tempting to him…. One of his hands released from her completely and traveled up her back, following her spine until he hit her neck. Five fingers ghosted over the delectable area under his palm and he stroked it gently, marveling at the softness. The intimate touch had Blair's eyelids fluttering shut, his hands were so large, so perfect.

Devious, that was what she was - she knew just the right way to have him as docile as a kitten in under three seconds. He could have been in a blind rage with her over God only knew what, and all she would have to do was flash her neck (well, any part of her, really, he wouldn't discriminate) and he'd be at her feet. He bent slightly, his hand sliding to her shoulder, before he pressed a lingering kiss to her, water and skin sweet on his tongue. A short trail of kisses followed, moving along the edge of her shoulder until he met his hand, all of them reflective of the sheer adoration he felt for her, that he'd always felt for her.

Gathering her bearings, Blair began to speak again, "You know, Chuck… Junior year I had this fantasy—not to be cliché, but, I used to think about sneaking into the boy's locker room and surprising you in the showers after your gym class…" she smirked, "Not that you even participated, ever."

"Oh?" he inquired, voice deep while he smoothly reached for the bottle of body wash she kept in the shower. He popped the cap open with a soft sound and released her so he could squeeze a healthy amount into his palm - washcloths, loofas, and whatever other infernal devices be damned; if he wanted to put his hands on her he would. "Tell me," he murmured very close to her ear, pulling the lobe between his teeth momentarily, a sharp inhale coming from Blair. "How exactly did these fantasies go?" his soapy hands came to rest on her shoulders and he began to knead the area, suds increasing as he went. "What did you do with me?" he smirked arrogantly.

Blair had never been good with talking dirty like Chuck, though the few times she had…the reaction she got from her lover had been priceless. For some reason, Blair always felt wrong using such foul language, even when it was just between the two of them. He'd never laughed or told her she was saying something wrong, so she hesitantly proceeded, trying to mask her insecurity.

"Sometimes," she began softly, hand gently ghosting back down his thigh, and he kissed her neck softly, encouragingly, tiny hairs standing on end at the touch of her hand, "I'd be on my knees…taking you with my mouth."

Chuck was all too aware of the fact that Blair typically found these types of encounters uncomfortable, but he also knew that the day she figured out that she could do nothing that would not turn him on couldn't come soon enough. He smirked with satisfaction at the picture she painted and he his length twitched with the desire to have her hot little mouth wrapped around him fully. He thrust lightly against her backside, pressing his hardness against her soft flesh to silently communicate that she was good and he more than approved.

She swallowed harshly, "Sometimes, you'd be the one on your knees…" she allowed the thought to trail off, and pushed back against him slightly, the images assaulting her mind and filling her with the urgent need to be closer.

A groan rumbled from deep within his throat, and he had the mad desire to make it happen right then and there and lick her until she couldn't stand anymore with how hard she would come. One hand released her while the other stayed at work, his newly freed one wrapping around her midsection and digging into her hip to get her nearer to him. The pangs of the water hitting the porcelain tub and tiles could have been thunder for all he knew, because he didn't hear anything anymore unless it was coming out of her mouth.

"Sometimes I'd have to punish you," her nails gently bit into the skin of his outer thigh, "for not participating in gym class." Her eyes fluttered shut for a moment, enjoying his hands as they kneaded her shoulders so gloriously, "And every time…" she shuddered, "We'd struggle to stay quiet as we came, for fear of getting caught."

He hissed as he rolled his thumb along her neck - she was surpassing even his hopes for her. His task of washing her was gone - they'd need a proper shower after this anyway, so why bother with the facade?

"My, my, Waldorf," he rasped low against her ear while his hand roamed from her hip to just inside her thigh. "Who would've thought such a pristine exterior would house a mind as depraved as mine?" he teased with a dark chuckle, arousal soaked into every syllable.

"My mind is _not_ as depraved as yours, Bas—_ooh_!"

Lazily he pressed the pad of his index finger against the swollen nub of her clit and circled it. "We'll have to exchange notes… act on these fantasies…." His finger strayed from the tiny bud towards her entrance and he circled the opening there, too. "Do you even know how many times I wished you'd show up in those short little skirts and strip naked for me?" He finally dipped his finger inside of her. "That you'd get in with me and let me take you right there?" he pushed his achingly hard erection against her once more as if to emphasize his point, and wordlessly added another finger inside of her, pushing his hand deeper into her silky heat.

Blair could feel the soft rumble of Chuck's voice as he spoke, the words dripping with sensuality, a moan escaping her lips as she bucked her hips against his hand, her silken walls constricting around his fingers. She nodded enthusiastically at his words, a muttered "yes" spilling from her mouth as her fingers dug into his outer thigh.

Slowly he curled his fingers, looking for that spot that could easily have her screaming herself hoarse if he used it right. He stroked it once, twice, and pressed up against it, alternating his pattern lazily, like he had all the time in the world, like his erection wasn't pulsing between his legs, dying to slide into her wetness, to be swallowed whole in her tight depths and milked for all that he was worth. He groaned into her skin, hardly able to stand how much he wanted her - he'd just had her, hadn't he? The previous night, several times, and what must have been hundreds of times more since they declared they were back together, exploring the twisted bond they had (so twisted that they were inseparable, it seemed). Yet, he wanted her badly. Always.

"Tell me," he started, detecting a hint of tremor in his otherwise smooth, seductive voice. She was wearing on him, and his need for her was growing. All he had to do was hear her… taste her… feel her… have all of her. He swallowed sharply and sucked at a patch of skin that had, somehow, gone unmarked in their time together. Outrageous. "Tell me, Blair," he spoke carefully, enunciating so she might not guess how much she impacted him (he knew she'd be able to tell anyway, but he wanted some semblance of control). "Do you want me to take you right here?" he asked, tugging lightly at her earlobe, sucking it and the water droplets that clung to it into his mouth. Subtly, his knee pushed her thighs apart and he bent ever so slightly so the head of his length could be positioned closer to her sopping entrance. The curling and pumping of his fingers slowed when he felt his own hardness bump into his hand, and he slowly withdrew his fingers so they simply circled her clit. "Do you want me to fuck you in the shower just like I would have when we were seventeen?" he rasped, swallowing thickly once more. He slid forward a bit, hissing at the blinding pleasure her unique heat inspired in him, completely different from the flames that bore down on them from the shower head. "God, I love you so…." His sentence remained unfinished and he simply slid forward a bit more, expressing the intense rush of emotions in that way. "I'm not doing anything until you say so," he whispered, a smirk lining his arousal-darkened lips.

Slowly, her eyes fluttered closed, breathe escaping in a harsh pant as Chuck demanded she respond. How could she manage a voice in such a state? She could feel the head of his length pushing up against her—enough to tease, but not enough to leave her the least bit satisfied with the situation. She tried to push back against him, but found herself immobilized, her hand that had been gripping his thigh now moving to the arm that was slightly around her, making sure those glorious fingers didn't leave their spot. "Yes," she murmured, voice quiet but harsh, "Fuck me, Chuck. Like you would have in high school. Like you would have when…" she inhaled sharply, "you couldn't have me."

Chuck's eyes closed, her words sending a blazing heat through him, and he was surprised at how much like his seventeen year old self he felt. Her words inspired the memory of the sheer desperation he had felt every time he'd had her back then, trying to make her see that they could be good together. That with their minds, their bodies, and the chemistry between them, they would be unstoppable, that he'd never wanted anyone more than he'd wanted her. He could never tell her though, so he'd tried to convey it through the way he worshipped her body, and it had often made him reckless. He felt just as reckless now, too, filled with a frenzied need to have her and show her that they were good together, that he was good, that he could take care of her and make sure that she wouldn't regret it. It didn't matter that she loved him and told him often, he had to do this for himself to make sure she knew she had made the right choice.

"I have _always_ had you," he whispered, with far more confidence than he felt, slightly affronted at the idea that it wasn't true. He shifted their position slightly and the hand that wasn't working skillfully against the needy nub between her thighs pressed against the wall momentarily for support. "You've _always_ been mine." But more importantly…. "I've _always_ been yours."

He pushed forward then, without so much as a word of warning, sinking inside of her impossibly tight channel in one swift movement. Nostrils flared and teeth ground together and he didn't move for a moment - if he moved, he'd have died, or worse, came right on the spot before she'd even come close to being satisfied. And that was simply inexcusable - it was the principle of the matter.

Blair gasped, his name falling from her lips as her body tensed and stretched to accommodate to his size. Yes, they were made for each other, of that Blair was positive. She had a primal need to have Chuck, though she found it hard to express, she found that he knew—even from her off-putting words and actions. Her head and eyes rolled back simultaneously from the intense pleasure that was sparking at her core and shooting through her body, her back pressed firmly against him, her arm snaking up to firmly grasp the back of his head as his lips devoured the expanse of her shoulder and neck.

She just… he pushed a little deeper until he was snug inside of her, with nowhere else to go. Fuck, she just felt so damn good around his bare length, pulling him deep and coating him with the evidence of her own desire. So warm, wet, tight, to the point where it should be illegal lest she cause insanity. A long, slow exhale pushed out between his lips and he pulled his hips back before pushing forward again, grunting with the effort to keep himself in control. His chest was pressed tightly against her back and his mouth was permanently attached to her ear, jaw, neck, shoulder, cheek, anywhere he could find.

"So good," he murmured reverently against her skin. Again his hips retreated before he was thrusting into her again, and again, firmer each time. "I would have fucked you like this," he told her in a low voice. "Just like this, until you screamed my name. Until you…" his breath hitched, and he pressed his fingers against her clit a little more. "Until you knew you were mine." His knees bent slightly and he thrust up, searching for that spot that would have her whimpering and curling in on herself from ecstasy.

"Chuck, don't stop," she murmured, her voice barely there as she fought to stay upright, his impressive girth sliding into her relentlessly, her inner walls squeezing him for all he was worth as his fingers and deep voice pushed her until she was teetering on the edge. She tried to back up her words through the swivel of her hips, the whimpers and breathy moans that poured from her lips. She couldn't see him, she could only hear him, and she wanted more. "Tell me," she husked, "tell me…how I make you feel."

He grunted at her words and the hand that was attending the spot between her legs pinched gently at the small bundle of nerves. How could he even begin to tell her how she made him feel? His teeth grazed along her skin as he gave a particularly hard thrust, but his jaw tightened when he felt tendrils of pleasure spiraling through him at an abnormally fast rate. Not yet… he had to feel her wetness starting to clamp down on him without forgiveness before he thought of reaching his own end. He half wanted to answer Blair in a way that was as wondrously filthy as the act that they were doing, until she was coming from the words alone. But lost in the blind haze of pleasure, hips pushing forward against her in a steady tempo while his mouth feasted on her skin and his ears filled themselves with the sounds of her moans, his heart won out.

"Too much," he mumbled, finding her neck again. "You make me feel too much - too much love, too much jealousy," he thrust swiftly, hitting that soft spot that always made her go mad. "Too much passion, pleasure, lust," he hissed the word. "You make me want to explode from everything that you make me feel," he said darkly, the double entendre very much intended. "Come, Blair," he demanded hotly against her ear. "I love you," his tongue stroked the words smoothly. "Won't you come for me?"

There were few things in life that Blair Waldorf wouldn't win in; having more boyfriends than Serena van der Woodsen, getting accepted into Yale, and coming after the great Chuck Bass. There was something about him that he just took of hers, she couldn't quite understand it, but she wasn't exactly complaining either. Blair had always allowed Chuck to take the wheel in the sex department; it was only rarely that she really took any initiative, and when she did, she found herself quickly being overpowered by everything that was Chuck. His scent, touch, the tone of his voice. Somehow, through all the chaos, he manages to stay comprehensible—something Blair always attributed to his playboy years before Victrola. And somehow, every time, she crumbles beneath his silken request to come.

So many sensations were overwhelming Blair's body—the hot spray of the shower, the slick feel of his skin, the warm sensation of his lips and breath, the perfect fit of his length, and the caress of his fingers. There was only one thing missing for Blair, one thing that would have had her already spiraling over the edge, and that was the harsh angles and handsome features of her lover's face. Blair gripped the back of his head harder, met his thrusts, and her breath began leaving her in short pants. "Yes," she murmured, "_Chuckchuckchuck_." The tip of his length hit her in that spot, and she arched her back, his words sinking into her almost deeper than his manhood, her eyes stamped shut as she got closer and closer to climax, his command giving her that final push that sent her flying. "Love you," she choked out, "so much!" her inner walls clamped down around him, her body taught as a bow as she cried out, her juices spilling around his length as she came.

His own hand that was pressed tightly against the wall was turning white at the fingertips with the fierce way he was trying to keep himself grounded - if he went, they both went, and she had faced enough injuries over the past few days, thank you very much. "That's it," he grunted under his breath, "That's my-" the rest of whatever it was he had been going to say was lost in a series of groans, the subtle contractions of her slick, hot channel bearing down on his aching self and making it hard for him to focus on… anything, really. He was done for. He'd known it had been coming, but now there was no denying it. When she constricted around him completely and her cry echoed against the tiled walls of the bathroom, it was the last straw.

Pure fire shot through him and he pressed his mouth into her skin, muffling his own deep rumblings against her. He surged his hips forward again and and again, eagerly emptying up deep inside of her - an internal mark of their shared ownership, in a way. He'd never had that desire, to finish in her, with anyone else - he wouldn't touch anyone else with a twenty foot pole if there wasn't a barrier between them. The hand that had been nestled between her thighs crawled higher until it was wrapped firmly around her soft, flat stomach, and he allowed his weight to sink into the hand that was pressed into the wall, light, undetectable tremors zipping through his muscles with the effort of keeping upright. The splattering of the water from the shower hitting their wet bodies and the tiles was a roar in his ears, his brain refusing to translate any sounds apart from that and the harsh, ragged quality of his breathing. Slowly, he came to, vision clearer than it had been just before the tipping point. He took a deep breath and then kissed the back of her soaking head, pulling himself carefully from their point of union. He'd be disappointed if he didn't know that this was them and they'd be reunited at day's end.

"You're insatiable, Waldorf," he said gruffly, mirth stitched into the edge of his words. "You'll wear me out if you keep jumping me like this." Chuck nearly barked with laughter - as if he weren't just as incapable, if not more incapable, of keeping his hands off her when they got within three feet of each other. "What say we have a _real_ shower now?"

* * *

**A/N: Well? Did you like it? Let us know with a REVIEW! We will be posting another "missing scene" from our fic later. Also, make sure to check out our fic, and review that as well! More steamy smut is to be found in it. ;)**


End file.
